Punishment
by Petuniadiaz
Summary: When Misaki gets tired of Usagi's games, what will he do? Warning: yaoi... Sorry first fanfic, be nice


Punishment

Usagi was as always, teasing Misaki while he was doing the house chores, but Misaki had already decided that that night he was going to take revenge, so he let Usagi tease him all day long till night came.

Misaki slowly opened door and invaded the big bedroom. Usagi had already listen him but didn't move, Misaki climbed the bed and sweetly kissed Usagi's lips but got no response, confused he teared off the blankets and ran his hands inside Usagi's shirt looking for the two pinky spots and started massaging them, Usagi couldn't take it and started moaning what made the smaller one giggle a little, Misaki lifted Usagi's shirt and started licking his nipples.

Now Usagi was moaning quicker, Misaki continued licking; Usagi couldn't take and graved the blankets to suppress any kind of involuntary movement that could scare the younger one.

When Misaki decided that it was enough, he started kissing all way long till he got to the all erected and troubling member of Usagi, he softly and gently began to deprive Usagi from his pants and boxer, Misaki took the monstrous member in his little hands and stroked it a pair of times, slowly kissed the tip and inserted the head in his little mouth, with the enormous head in his mouth he ran his tongue along the older ones head what made Usagi moan louder.

Precum was running out of Usagi's tip, and Misaki was drinking it, Usagi felt so good that he thought he will came very soon, but Misaki felt like taking all Usagi's length in, but a pair of sharp and inexperienced teeth made Usagi cry a little, what made Misaki aware and cleaned up the tears with gentle kisses as he whispered in Usagi's ear -sorry, i didn't want to hurt you- what made Usagi open his eyes wide and look at the child.

With that stroked a little the big member to reinsert it in his mouth, but now caring about his teeth, his lips began to go up and down the big length, Usagi began to moan with each movement, Misaki began moving quicker and with his other hand began massaging his testicles, it felt so fucking good he couldn't take it -ngh... Misaki i'm going to come...- he said in moans but Misaki only raced his pace what made Usagi come and Misaki take all his cum in his mouth and swallow all, with a bit of tears in his eyes and coughing a little because of the gagging , -Misaki, it felt so good- Usagi said while panting a little - and that's not all- Misaki said blushing and getting a lube bottle from his pocket, and put a little in his slender fingers.

-What are you going to do?, are you nuts- Usagi said a little scared about the little ones intention -maybe i'm, but this is you're punishment for always being teasing me- he said that while slowly teasing a little the older's entrance and inserted one finger gently, allowing the older one to get used to the weird sensation Usagi groaned in pain.

Once inside, the smaller moved his finger and slightly brushed the older's prostate, what made Usagi grab tighter the blankets and moan, -here?- the little one asked with an innocent tone and moved the finger one more time brushing the prostate, Usagi blushed and groaned one more time at the sensation, Misaki smiled and began massaging the older's prostate, adding another finger making the older grab tighter the blankets -stop Misaki please- Usagi said panting a little Misaki only smiled and continued with his job, so he remembered that when Usagi prepared him he scissored his fingers inside him.

So he started doing the same, what was a little difficult because of the tightness of the older, but quickly it became easier, Usagi continued panting, each time more quicker and heavier, -are you ready?- Misaki asked in an innocent tone, Usagi didn't said anything but continued panting, -if you don't say anything, i'll take you- the older didn't respond but blushed.

Misaki put some lube in his own penis and stroked his length a pair of times, then teased the older's entrance with the tip of his member, Usagi moaned at the sudden sensation and the youngest began to push his member to the older's tight entrance, Usagi moaned in pain, the smaller continued pushing his member till he got it all the way long, Usagi was panting hardly, and Misaki cleaned the older ones tears with gentle kiss.

The older now panting calmer and with less tears in his eyes nodded telling the younger one he could move, Misaki began slowly and gently and Usagi began to fell the pain become pleasure slowly, and when Usagi began to slowly moan the younger one began to accelerate his peace and Usagi groaned in pleasure.

Misaki continued like that slowly increasing his force and making quicker his movements, Usagi moaned more and more quicker, Misaki pounded harder -ngh... Usagi i think i can't- Misaki said trying to articulate an idea, Usagi in response moaned louder -inside Misaki angh...-

With a few more pounds Misaki came inside Usagi, making Usagi orgasm and came in his own abs. After that Misaki laid down beside his lover -did you like your punishment- said with an innocent tone, -yes i liked it- and with that both reminded asleep.


End file.
